IGNORANCE IS BLISS
by Simply Kim
Summary: It did not make any sense to tezuka. But everything pointed straight at Atobe Keigo. He did not want to believe it, and yet he had to. Atobe was the cause of his injury... he was the one who destroyed his life.
1. Part 00 Complexities

TITLE: _Ignorance is Bliss _

PART: _Prologue _

GENRE: _Implied Shounen-ai_

PAIRING: _Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu _

DISCLAIMERS: _Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to me… only this weird story does._

* * *

__

**IGNORANCE IS BLISS **

**X o X o X **

****

**COMPLEXITIES**

* * *

"Tezuka-buchou, the Monkey King wants to talk to you."

If it wasn't for Echizen's confused expression, Tezuka might have thought the boy was teasing him. Slowly, his eyes riveted to where he was pointing, and widening for a fraction of a second in complete realisation that it was indeed true.

Atobe Keigo was waiting for him **_alone _**outside the tennis courts, eyes trained solely on him, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his chequered school slacks, hair ruffled by the breeze. He seemed desperate. What was it that he wanted to say now... that he wanted to atone for everything he had done? Tezuka wanted to know... and he knew that his questions wouldn't get answered if he continued to stand in the practice area and stare back at the unruffled visitor.

Briskly, he nodded, motioning to Oishi that he would be going out for a while. Catching his eye, his _fukubuchou_ nodded in understanding and lifted his head slightly towards Atobe's direction. "Continue practicing, guys!" He heard Oishi call out pleasantly, yet firmly, watchful eyes turning back to the disturbed tennis club members. "Come on, practice!"

Silently, he thanked Oishi, and then walked ever so slowly to where Atobe stood.

"Atobe." He said with as much authority as he could. He felt a little self-conscious, but he did not want to admit it to anyone, and somehow, he knew that Atobe knew he was... if the miniature smirk visible on his face was any indication.

"Tezuka." Atobe answered back mockingly. Tezuka stiffened. This was not happening. This was his home court – no one insulted him in his turf. He was about to tell him off when Atobe waved a dismissive hand in the air, fingers fluttering as if having lives of their own. He was fascinated with those fingers for a short while, and then he remembered why he went to meet him in the first place.

"What do you want?" The question came out harshly, more than expected, and inwardly, Tezuka winced, as Atobe's brow lifted in question. He cursed himself for his idiocy. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Ice Queen, capable of levelling another living being with a, well, level stare and feel nothing about it. And yet, here he was, close to fidgeting just because he was standing in front of a narcissistic jerk that not too many people adored.

"I just wanted to ask if it is true that you are going to Germany." Atobe replied without any trace of care in his voice. It was as if he was initiating some deep discussion about the weather.

Tezuka's brows knitted momentarily before flattening out to their usual planes. "Yes... but how did you know about it?"

"Sakaki-sensei told me."

He did not know why, but there was something in him that gauged Atobe's words untrue. There was something wrong with the way he said it... he just couldn't pinpoint what and why it was... "I see." He was fully expecting him to turn around and saunter off, but he didn't. he still stood, facing him, eyes still trained on him – or rather – his left shoulder... down to his arm.. and up again. Tezuka's heart pounded painfully. Why was he looking at his arm like that? As if he wanted to break it... could it be possible that...

_No, it couldn't be._

He looked down at his arm... then, back at Atobe's intense eyes.

_Could it?_

"Atobe." He said after clearing his throat loudly. "Stop staring."

Atobe's eyes snapped coyly up, the smouldering orbs burning his own. On his lips was a small knowledgeable smile. "Ah, I was just thinking about what happened the other day during our game." He answered. "How much did it hurt, Tezuka?"

Tezuka stiffened. "It hurt." He said stiffly. "Does that satisfy you?"

Atobe's smirk widened, and his hand reached out for his injured shoulder. A twinge of pain intruded Tezuka's senses, and as reflex, he twisted away, escaping the strong... and painful grip. His brows furrowed. Something was definitely wrong in this scenario, he knew. Atobe seemed all too knowledgeable. What did he know? Why was he doing this? Was he purposefully making him feel inadequate because of his injury? How did he know the part of his shoulder that hurt the most? There was something really wrong...

Suddenly, Atobe let out a deep throaty chuckle. Then, to Tezuka's consternation, he stepped forward and leant close... closer... and closer still, until he felt his hot breath on his ear...

"No... It doesn't satisfy me Tezuka-chan... it doesn't satisfy me one bit."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N:** _Hi guys... I just had a very weird idea... and it bothered be so much that I'm actually writing it now... _

_What if Atobe plotted Tezuka's downfall from the start? What if he knew about his injury not because of research but because he was the one who ordered it? Weird, right? I just wanted to play up on the fact that Atobe knew a bit too much about Tezuka than a normal opponent should. During their game, he was watching him keenly... maybe his "insight" was not exactly the reason why he knew them... his voice was coy... and playful - as if the world knew nothing of what he knew... _

_Pretty bizarre, right? But I'm betting everything in this one... just adding a twist in order to make the story between those two more interesting than they are now. XD_

_Oh well, onto the next chapter... just wait for a few days for it to be posted. XD_


	2. Part 00 The Sin of Surviving

TITLE: _Ignorance is Bliss _

PART: _One of five _

GENRE: _Implied Shounen-ai_

PAIRING: _Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu _

DISCLAIMERS: _Tennis no Oujisama does not belong to me… only this weird story does._

* * *

**IGNORANCE IS BLISS **

**X o X o X **

****

**THE SIN OF SURVIVING **

* * *

Tezuka sank deeper into his bed.

He couldn't sleep.

He stared at the fluorescent light in the middle of his ceiling and blinked multiple times, trying to adjust to the bright light. However, the deed seemed impossible that he took his gaze elsewhere – landing right smack on his colourful array of fish bait. The sight soothed him instantly, as memories of serene waterways blocked him from reality. He really missed fishing. It had been such a long time since he indulged in his hobby. The tournament was indeed taking up most of his time nowadays. Maybe as he was undergoing therapy, he would get a chance to have much leisure time.

Silently, he wondered what the processes he would undergo through would be like. Would they be painful? Would they be frightening? Would they really heal him? The thought of his shoulder threw him back to his earlier restless thoughts.

Atobe.

Why did he say such thing? What did he want from him? He said he was not satisfied still... what did he mean by those cutting words? The only thing that came to mind was that – he was toying with him.

But why?

He had a vague idea why... like the fact that Atobe might not be satisfied with how the game went, with Tezuka's shoulder giving out so suddenly... or the fact that he wasn't satisfied enough for the abundance of his gloating, after all, he was the first to break his undefeated record. The second reason might be the more plausible one... but then... why the sudden interest in his arm? Was it because he was inwardly feeling quite guilty for what he did, or because he thought what he did was not enough and was actually aiming to shatter his shoulder completely – and his tennis life along with it?

It was pretty complex, and for the life of him, Tezuka could only make inferences. He knew there might be other reasons, but he was, for now, content with what he thought of were Atobe's reasons.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, wincing in pain as his shoulder throbbed with the memory of Atobe's powerful grip.

His grip... it clearly meant business...

But what?

Tezuka sighed once again and burrowed deeper into the comforting feel of his blanket.

It would be to his best interest if he should refrain from reading deeper into things.

He had class tomorrow morning.

**X o X o X**

"Tezuka." Oishi said as he plopped into the seat next to him in Science class. "What did Atobe want yesterday?"

He gave him a vague shrug of shoulders and went back to his experiment. "Nothing much." He answered quietly, trying to get the irritation out of his voice. He hated that question. First, it was Fuji who cracked it as he was putting his shoes inside his locker. Second was Inui, who blocked his way to his second class just to ask the offending question. Third was from Kawamura who shyly asked if something was wrong and what he could do to help. And now this. He wanted to scream, but he knew it was futile... that would invite more questions, even from people he didn't know.

But this was Oishi, his close friend.

"He looked pretty serious." Oishi finally remarked. "I thought there was a problem... the others did too, especially when he grabbed you so suddenly. Taka-san was so livid that it took Momo and Kaidoh to hold him still!"

Tezuka **did** hear a lot of noise in the background the moment Atobe let go of him. But as he spoke so intimately, he didn't hear anything else but his voice and only his voice. He shivered inwardly. "He just asked if it was true that I'm flying off to Germany and that's it." Tezuka hated lying. Of course he wasn't lying – technically... however, he was still withholding the truth from his best friend, and that was, in the same context, still called lying. But he did not have any choice. If he told him, he would worry over it, and heaven knows how much Oishi worried about things, no matter their weights and impacts.

Oishi gazed back at him quietly, as if assessing his truthfulness. Knowing his wont to do so, he stared right back with what he hoped for were unwavering eyes. Finally, his friend sighed, shaking his head. He didn't buy it, but he was sure that if Tezuka wanted it to remain a secret, it was best that it should, no matter the cost. He trusted his judgment... all too much.

Tezuka looked away, sitting up straighter, even as Oishi's gaze still lingered over him thoughtfully.

He'd tell him all about it some other time...

Or maybe never.

**X o X o X**

It was supposed to be practice time... and yet here he was, staring up at the huge columns of wrought-iron poles wrapped with high-quality criss-crossed wires. He couldn't believe he ditched his own team just to come here.

What was he doing in Hyoutei Gakuen anyway?

Tezuka felt suffocated.

Deeming his action stupid enough, he turned and was about to walk away and forget his motives when a loud, clear voice reverberated throughout the area. His name...

"Tezuka!"

He took a deep breath, eyes closing as the familiar voice once again called his attention. The tone was firm, and frankly, he wondered if its source was just as authoritative. Maybe he was mistaken... and Atobe Keigo would turn out like other conniving captains of certain schools he did not have any enthusiasm in mentioning.

Maybe this Atobe was not the real Atobe at all.

The idea seemed surreal, but he entertained it. One would never know... there was some possibility at least, that he was correct. He shook his head inwardly, a hand involuntarily clutching his left elbow. There was no pain... and yet he was wishing that there were, just to make the tension ebb somehow.

Slowly, he turned, eyes meeting clear steel grey orbs that tunnelled deep into his soul. His eyes, they were laughing... as if he knew something Tezuka did not. What was it? He had no idea. All he knew was that... there was a slight feeling of terror issuing forth from deep within his guts. It was quite disturbing... something one could not help but be wary of.

Again, the possibility of Atobe knowing something he did not was surfacing... a hundred percent to be sure. What was he hiding? Tezuka did not know... just as he did not know the reason for the minuscule insolent smile curving the Hyoutei captain's lips upward.

"Tezuka, what are you doing here?" He asked upon reaching the exact area where he was standing so stiffly. Tezuka just stared at him dumbly, eyes clinging to the sly smile.

"Atobe." He started anxiously. "What are you trying to do now?"

"What do you mean by that Tezuka?" Atobe asked quite earnestly. "I'm not doing anything to you."

Unconsciously, Tezuka grasped his shoulder. It was probably what spurred the other captain to action. In a death grip, he pulled him out of the premises to a vacant spot near the school gardens. "What the hell are you saying?" He hissed, obviously annoyed.

"You're hiding something." Tezuka responded quietly.

"Something?"

"Something concerning me." He stared at the tips of his tennis shoes. "What is it... tell me."

"I am not hiding anything from you, you loon!"

But Tezuka could hear it from his voice. Something deep and sinister... and the way Atobe's hand seemed to grip his arm even tighter. The pain was much evident now than ever. It started from his bones... then his muscles... then down his gut. "You are." He proclaimed, more forcefully now. "What is it? It has something to do with my arm, am I right?"

Atobe seemed to be taken aback from Tezuka's sudden outburst. He recovered soon enough... however, instead of moving away and relinquishing his grip, he leant closer... so close in fact that his lips were touching Tezuka's ear. He shivered from the close contact, feeling Atobe's hot breath... in a manner that quite intimate. Slowly, he closed his eyes.

"What do you think am I hiding then, Tezuka-chan?"

**X o X o X**

He could still feel Atobe's warmth.

As much as he had tried forgetting, the sensation never left him.

It had been several days ago since the forgettable confrontation, still, the anxiety in his soul was still there. He hadn't the ability to pry anything out of Atobe. Shamefully, he couldn't get an ounce of information. Nothing.

His arm was tingling again, as if an ominous sign of a futuristic tragedy.

It looked like it was not going to go away anytime soon.

**X o X o X**

"Tezuka-buchou."

Tezuka immediately snapped to attention. "Fuji." He acknowledged, turning away to fix the collar of his shirt.

"You seem uneasy." Fuji stated clearly, the small lilt in his voice the only indication that he what he was saying should be considered a question.

"No, I'm not."

Fuji sighed, shaking his head. It was not his idea of a good time to pry secrets from his otherwise stoic captain, and yet how he was acting these past few days... it was disturbing. "You obviously are." He retorted in exasperation. "We are all worried about you. Echizen most of all."

That was new. Why would the kid even be bothered about him? He shook his head stubbornly; turning to the prodigy with what he hoped for would be a stern gaze. "Fuji." He started. "I am not uneasy. I'm just –"

"Restless."

Both turned to where Inui Sadaharu stood, hair swept down by the pouring rain, plastered to his head. Mechanically, Tezuka took a warmed towel from the clean rack and threw it at him. Inui caught the towel easily and began rubbing his head with it vigorously. "You are restless, Tezuka. I am a hundred percent sure."

Tezuka took a deep calming breath. "I said I am not. So please, leave me alone."

"It's your shoulder isn't it." This time it was a statement, not a question.

_Point one for Fuji._ He thought forlornly. It seemed like he couldn't win these days. _But then again, that was just part of it._ It was disturbing, really. The way Fuji was looking at him – as if he knew something he did not. What was it about him that made him feel even more... restless?

It was probably the fact that he was looking at him now the way Atobe looked at him back in Hyoutei Gakuen's courts. The same way that Atobe looked at him when he came to Seigaku. The same way Atobe looked at him during their match in the Kantou tournament.

They looked at him with eyes precisely locking on weakness that it seemed as if they wanted him to crumble. Disturbing... absolutely disturbing.

He turned away once again, never bothering to answer.

_Let them think what they want to think._

**X o X o X**

Oishi sighed, slumping down his seat. "You don't have to go, you know." He murmured tiredly. This is Japan. There are hospitals in here that specialises in your case." _Like my uncle, for one._ He shook his head. "Like those in Kyushu1."

Tezuka gave Oishi a small smile. "Relax. You'll do fine."

"That's not what I'm afraid of, Tezuka. At least, that's not what I am afraid of at this point. I'll worry about that later." He sighed, smiling right back. "It's just that... don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"Odd?"

Oishi nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I know it's possible that the Hyoutei coach saw your potential and gave you an a subsidy for your treatment in Germany... but don't you think that's a bit too extreme considering that he doesn't exactly know you... **_know you_**?"

"It came as a surprise to me too." Tezuka offered. The feeling of unease was there again. "But I don't think they're plotting something against me."

Oishi remained quiet. It was all too obvious that he was thinking of the possibilities, no matter how outlandish they may be. He should know, he was thinking the same way after Ryuuzaki-sensei broke the news to him two days after his match with Atobe.

Atobe.

Would it be wise to ask him about it? What was really happening? Maybe that was the reason why he was acting so mysteriously was partly because of it, if not entirely? His shoulder began to tingle, developing quickly to that of an indescribable ache that made him wince. "Oishi." He murmured, defeated. "You don't think..."

He wanted him to stop him from leaving, but –

"Tezuka. You have my phone number, right?" His friend asked, eyes blazing with something he could only name to be determination.

Tezuka nodded.

"If ever something wrong happens, just call me. No matter what happens, I'll come over and get you."

And he wondered what he had done to deserve such an altruistic friend.

**X o X o X**

It took only one hour before Tezuka had enough.

Honestly, all he wanted to do was tear out his hair. No one knew Japanese... and no one knew English that was Japanese-accented as his was, so virtually every single person he asked directions from shrugged and continued his way to... wherever he was going. He was going to go insane.

He knew it was wrong not to accept the coach of Hyoutei's help. He thought he would be okay by himself. It was too obvious that he was wrong. Sighing in defeat, he started to walk away from the airport, eyes roaming around trying to figure out where he was and which way to go.

He was about to turn right when he heard someone call his name.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-san!"

Surprised, he turned around, eyes widening at the sight of a uniformed old man wearing some sort of police cap. Palms sweating, Tezuka debated whether or not to acknowledge him, however, he was too late.

The older man waved him over and called out. "Tezuka-san, I was told to take you to your apartment!" His voice was very friendly... and all too fatherly in fact that it won him over. Judging by the size of him, he wouldn't be able to take him down anyway. But he decided to be cautious.

"Who sent you?" He asked, preparing to run if ever he did not know who gave the driver his instructions.

"Ah, Atobe-sama did, Tezuka-san!" Came the clear response.

Honestly, Tezuka did not know whether or not to bolt. Ugly suspicions reared themselves once again in his mind. Why did Atobe order such thing? It was all too bizarre. Why not Sakaki? Why Atobe? How did he know what was happening to him? What more did he know about him? How did he know how his mind worked? It was all too bizarre, and he did not exactly know whether to...

He shook his head. He must be going insane.

He was repeating himself.

Shaking his head yet again, he cleared his mind, and finally looked to and met the old man's friendly eyes.

And he started to move.

There was no turning back.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? XD Heh-heh... what do you think? Weird enough? XD_

* * *

1 Just playing around the inaccuracies between the Manga and the Anime. XD I still think the Anime's a sell-out though. XD yet, I would never know the reason why I keep on watching it! XD 


End file.
